Bubble Gum Soccer Ball
by RakkiiHappiiDokkiiShidonii
Summary: Utau goes to the store to buy her favorite gum. What happens when she finds out a certain soccer player works there? Short one-shot. Happy Birthday Kukai! n.n R&R!


_Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! belongs to Peach-Pit._

**Shidonii: I got the idea for this fic, like, a month ago. So I decided to dedicate it to Kukai for his birthday.**

**Kukai: Aw, you shouldn't have.**

**Shidonii: *rolls eyes* Oh shut it.**

**Kukai: Sheesh, someone's moody.**

**Shidonii: I hope y'all like it!**

**Enjoy! n.n**

* * *

Utau trudged into the store with a tired glare.  
She shut her umbrella then shook her wet pig-tails to get rid of the excess water.  
She then started to wander around the store, in search of the item she put up with the rain for.  
She turned down the candy aisle and had to stifle a squeal.

There, right in front of her, the item she was looking for.

Gum.

Stop giving the computer that weird look! This gum happened to be her favorite, and is very hard to find.

It is a combination of the flavors:

Strawberry, Blueberry, Orange, Grape, Banana and Lime.(1)

Yum, right?

She picked up the package and gaped at the price.

Eight freaking dollars?

Utau shrugged. Oh well.

She made her way over to a checkout counter, looking around absentmindedly, she couldn't help but notice how empty the store was right now. I guess I'm the fool for coming out in the horrible rain, she thought with a scoff.

She placed her item on the counter and started looking through her purse.

"I didn't know singers chewed gum." Utau heard an irritatingly familiar voice say. She looked up and saw who it was. She was right.

"Kukai?"

"The one and only."

Utau rolled her eyes. "Are you going to check me out or what?"

Kukai smirked. "Gladly." He eyed her body up and down playfully.

Utau blushed. "I meant the stupid gum!"

Kukai laughed. "No need to get mad. Sheesh."

Utau fidgeted nervously as Kukai scanned her gum.

"So...you work here?" She asked, twirling a strand of her blonde locks.  
Why am I so nervous? She thought.

"Yep."

"Why?"

He chuckled. "Someone's nosy."

Utau scoffed and crossed her arms. "It was just a simple question."

Kukai smiled. "I'm saving up for a motorcycle."

Utau's eyes widened and she suddenly became frantic. "What? But those are dangerous! It's bad enough my brother rides one!  
What if you get hurt? What if-"(2)

Kukai cut her off by leaning over the counter and gently pressing his index finger to her lips.  
"Shhh. I was just kidding. It's okay." He whispered.

Utau blinked. Her eyes narrowed so she could see Kukai was still keeping her mouth shut.  
She blushed and quickly swatted him away.

"Then don't say stuff like that!" She hissed.

Kukai stood back up properly and grinned. "Why? were you worried about me?" He smirked when she glared at him.

"Of course not!"

He scoffed. "Right. Then why did you get all panicy?"

"Panicy isn't even a word!

"So you admit her were worried."

"No!"

Kukai sighed frustratedly. "I'm saving up for a car," At this, Utau quietly sighed with relief,  
"because my parents can't afford to get me one. They also said it will, 'make me more responsible'." Kukai rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Utau giggled.

Kukai handed Utau her gum, she took it and started looking through her purse.

"Nah, this is on the house."

Utau gave him a weird look. "What?"

Kukai chuckled. "I said you can have it for free. Don't tell me your blonde genes are kicking in."

Utau poked him roughly in the chest.

"OW!"

"Then shut up."

"Hey can I see that for a second?" Kukai asked, pointing at the small package in the blonde's hand.

"Um...sure?" She handed the candy to him, eyeing him suspiciously.  
Kukai smirked and lowered himself behind the counter. "Eh? Souma, what are you doing?"

A few seconds later, the soccer player rose back up from hiding, holding something behind him.

"Kukai, what are you hiding?" Utau asked, slightly annoyed.

His smirk widened as he brought what he was hiding in front of him.  
Utau stared at the round wad with shock. "What the hell did you do to my gum?"

Kukai shrugged. "It's a bubble gum soccer ball."

Utau rolled her eyes and swiped the candy away from him. "You ruined my gum!"

"C'mon! You know you think it's cute."

Utau just glared at him and walked towards the door, stopping to open her umbrella.

Kukai sighed and glanced out the window, his eyes widened at how hard it was raining.  
"Hey!" He called out and Utau gave him a questioning look.  
"Be careful, it's raining pretty hard out there." He smiled softly at her.

Utau bit her lip and nodded, then headed towards the exit. "Hey, Souma. You're right."  
She said, stopping in front of the door.

Kukai blinked. "What?"

Utau looked down at the floor to hide her small blush. "You're right, I do think the gum ball is cute."

Then she left.

* * *

_(1)- Who caught that little implication? XD_

_(2)- Does anyone besides me picture Ikuto getting a motorcycle once he can drive? o.O_

**Shidonii: Well? How was it?**

**Utau: Stupid.**

**Shidonii: Shut it, blondie.**

**Kukai: Now, now, no fighting ladies.**

**Utau and Shidonii: *glares at Kukai* We can fight all we want!**

**Kukai: *rolls eyes***

**Daichi: Please review!**


End file.
